


Yuri!!! on Ice Ficlets (2016)

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Series: YoI Ficlets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AFTER THE CHINA CUP, ALL OF THEM SLEEPING OVER IN ONE HOTEL ROOM, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Babysitting, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Bullying, Caring, Character Death, Closure, Coma, Conditioning, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Dreamsharing, Drunkenness, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Final Goodbyes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, French Kissing, Gen, Goddamn it victor, Graphic Description, Group Hugs, Guilt, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hugs, Human Experimentation, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Married Couple, Mercenaries, Misunderstandings, Movie Night, Post-Canon, Puppy Piles, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sad Ending, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tears, Teasing, Vampires, Video, Werewolves, Young Love, Young Victor, ch 6 is completely off canon and ooc please take note, chap 2 is victuuri younger selves, defensive yuri, long hair victor, post china cup, they care for each other a lot, victor is something like an ice queen, video calls, wwwww, young Yuuri, yuuri didnt deserve this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: Here are some completed ficlet requests that were originally posted on tumblr:1) Yuri lowkey keeping in touch with the gang in Japan2) Slytherin Victor + Smol Gryffindor Yuuri3) Prompt request: Canonverse victor babysitting the kids, misunderstanding ensues, phichit missed a great shot, chris comes late with booze AKA Post-China Cup Sleepover4) Mercenary AU - 'Bad Nights'5) Fantasy AU - Vampires6) Mafia AU - First Encounter7) Post-retirement AU (Slight NSFW + Pure fluff)8) Yuuri's Farewell (READ WITH CAUTION)[COMPLETED in accordance with the end of 2016]





	1. Yuri lowkey keeping in touch with the Japan gang

It was a little pass 7am when Yuri entered the locker room to change into his skates. Another day at practice. He walked to the second aisle where his favorite locker was. As he sat down and took off his shoes, he stared at his lightly bandaged feet. Training for the senior program was no easy task. He never expected it to be so deadly. He slowly gained more respect to those older than him for being able to skate the way they do. 

Subconsciously, he thought about Victor and Yuuri. They were probably skating in that ice rink they all once shared. Yuuko would be watching. Maybe the triplets were there too with their dad, cheering them on.

As Yuri tied the knot to his skates, a smile crept on his face. How nostalgic. Suddenly, his thoughts were disturbed by the door opening and in came two young ice skaters, probably from the junior division, a year or two younger than Yuri. They lingered in the first aisle, opening their respective lockers.

“-haha! Yeah I heard. Washout loser of Japan got Victor as his coach. Did you see how bad he was last year?”

Yuri paused all movements to listen. He knew exactly who they were talking about. 

“What kind of weird voodoo do you think he used?”

“I don’t know but its enough to sway our Victor.”

“Lucky bastard. Maybe he seduced Victo-”

Yuri had had enough, “OI.” he slammed a fist against one of the lockers.

The boys yelped as they watched Yuri emerge from the second aisle, head tilted slightly, eyes glaring menacingly, “If you fuckers got the time to be bitching about someone you don’t even know about-”

He couldn’t even finish as the boys cowardly apologized, “WE’RE TRULY SORRY” and ran out of the locker room. 

“Tch” Yuri bitterly walked back to his stuff and kept them in his locker. 

Once out of the locker room, he took out his phone. He didn’t really think about what he was doing but next thing he knew, he was video calling Yuuri’s caller ID.

After realizing what he did, instead of ending the call, he let it ring. At least he was calling before his practice. He reminisced what happened the previous time he called AFTER his practice. He shuddered and mumbled,  “They better not be in bed agai-”

 **“YURIO~!!!”** Victor’s voice cut in with his carefree face appearing on the screen.

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME DAMN IT!”

**“Eh? Is that Yurio-kun?”  
**

**“Mm! Yuuko-chan wants to say hi?”**

Yuuko came into view this time, squeezing in with Victor,  **“Yurio-kun! How are you?”**

“I’m fine.”

**“How come you don’t mind her calling you Yurio?”**

“Does she have a choice?” Yuri deadpanned, “Besides, whose phone is this? Where’s the owner?”

Yuuko smiled,  **“Aha, well he’s…”** but she disappeared from the screen, leaving Victor looking at something else with a distant look in his eyes. 

“Oi Victor! Don’t ignore me!”

 **“This is it.”** Victor whispered. There was this knowing look in his eyes that Yuri had seen before, once or twice. 

**“Eh? Really? It’s only his second try by himself.“**

“Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”

Victor smiled at Yuri, **“You called just in time, Yurio.”**

“Damn it Victor, that’s not my-” the scene changed as Victor turned Yuuri’s phone so that the camera was facing the ice rink. 

Yuuri was skating in the middle of the rink, gaining speed as he reached the other side. And then. He jumped. 

It was a perfect quadruple salchow with a complimentary smooth landing. An overwhelming emotion started spreading inside the young Russian skater. Somehow it annoyed Yuri how happy he himself was for Yuuri to be able to land a jump he had mastered years ago. 

Instinctively, Yuri started shouting, “OI FATTY! YOUR TAKE-OFF WAS LAGGY AND YOUR LANDING WAS SLOPPY!”

Yuuri slipped and fell on the ice after hearing the shocking criticisms,  **“E-Eh? Yurio? From where?”**

“OVER HERE IDIOT!”

He heard Victor laugh, **“Don’t worry Yuuri! That’s how he compliments others!”**

“No it’s not!” 

 **“Video call?”** Yuuri confusedly got up.

**“That’s right! Come say hi Yuuri-kun!”**

Unfortunately, Yuri had already reached the entrance to the skating rink where the others were waiting for him. Reluctantly, he called after Victor, “Oi. I’m hanging up.”

Victor turned the camera back, **“So soon?”** Then he smiled fondly, **“Ah, morning practice.”**  

 **“Is he still there?”** Yuuri’s voice was finally heard clearly. He had hurriedly skated towards them once he knew Yuri was on the phone. 

**“It’s a shame, he’s hanging up already.”**

**“Oh.”** Yuuri sounded disappointed. Victor lifted Yuuri’s phone to have the camera facing all three of them. Yuuri was leaning over the barricade, visible sweat dripping down his face from harsh practice. 

Yuuri smiled brightly as he saw Yuri on the other side,  **“Dasnivadya, Yurio!”**

 **“It’s ‘Dasvidania’”** Victor corrected with a laugh in his voice.

**“Yuuri-kun, your russian is horrible.”**

**“I’M SO SORRY”** Yuuri panicked. 

As before, a smile tugged helplessly on Yuri’s face. The three people on his screen all smiled and waved at him as they synced,  **“Bye-bye Yurio-kun~!”**

Yuri hung up and kept his phone in his jacket pocket. That day, he brought the pleasant feeling in his chest onto the ice. A similar feeling to his ‘agape’. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always had the feeling that Yurio didn’t lose when he came to Japan. Yeah sure he lost the onsen on ice competition but he sure as hell gained a new family~ (Also take note that Japan is more or less 6 hours ahead of Russia)


	2. Slytherin Victor + Smol Gryffindor Yuuri

I hated everything. 

I’d been there for what? 2 years? Nothing’s changed. The same routine. The same fake smiles. The same midnight tactics. I didn’t fight back when they slammed me against the wall. Why would I? They’re not worth the wrath of my magic. 

People seemed to dislike my hair. One look at it and they knew which family of sorcerers I came from. Of course, my family was dead. I spent most holidays alone. The bullies seem to get a kick out of provoking me to ‘use it’. 

The girls were always easy to charm. If I played it right, so were the boys. But what’s the point? I only remained in school to relieve my boredom. 

Why was I born? Was this life of mine really worth living? I wanted it to end. But something kept telling me… ‘Not yet’.

Luckily, I found a spell that allowed me to share dreams with someone I could connect with. Someone who shared my loneliness. I could never see their face because my eyes would never open and I could only ever say my own name. That was my payment for creating these dreams. Even so, this person always made me smile. After we exchanged names, I experienced the best human-like companionship. This person played with my hair, poked my cheeks and leaned against me or hugged me with their warm arms. I only used this spell on my worst days. 

At only the start of my third year, I was targeted once more. I knew they would not give up until I caused trouble by releasing my powers. I ignored their taunts as I thought of ‘dreaming’ again. But that night was different. Because I didn’t need to ‘dream’. As I was dragged by my hair to the boys’ bathroom and roughly handled like usual, a clear voice cut through. 

“LET HIM GO!” Such a strong voice from a small body. In the dim-lit bathroom, I could see the trace of red on his robe. A Gryffindor. 

Was this child an idiot, I thought. When the child waved his wand against six 5th year Slytherins, I knew he was. 

They deflected the child’s spell easily and released me with their attention switching to the child instead. 

“What are you doing defending a filthy creature like him, kid? Can’t you see the colour of his hair?” the bullies mocked. I was actually rather interested in hearing the child’s answer as well. 

“V-VICTOR IS NOT FILTHY! HIS HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL!”

My eyes widened at those words. And even more so by his next words. 

“Unlike you ugly bullies!” I never wanted to laugh harder. 

“WHAT?!” The seniors took stance with their wands. But I wasn’t having any of that. Like I was going to let a bunch of weaklings hurt this child. 

I felt the air in the bathroom thicken by the release of my pheromones. The 5th years had just discovered they could no longer move. I stood up and gracefully touched their skin. Just a light tap. Oh how they shuddered and gasped in shock. My finger tips were ice cold after all. They didn’t even dare breathe. Once I came in between them and the Gryffindor child, I smiled at them. I knew my eyes were glowing. 

“If you dare come near me or this child again, I’ll be sure to trap you in ice for eternity. Is that understood?”

They couldn’t answer in their petrified state. But once I released them, they ran away like the cowards they were. 

I turned to the child. I was surprised that he was hardly fazed by my display. 

“Aren’t you afraid of me?”

The child shook his head. I knelt down and smiled at him, “No one has ever complimented me before.”

Without hesitation, the child caressed my long shiny grey hair, “But Victor’s hair is really beautiful…”

Again, I was caught by surprise. He really wasn’t afraid of me. 

“How did you know my name?”

Oh? Is he blushing? 

“Y-You told me… In my dreams…”

I could feel my cold heart melting, the blood in my stream started running hot as I realized who this child was. I reached out my hands and cupped his cheeks, “You found me.. Yuuri.”

The child giggled, a sound I only used to hear in my dreams. 

 

* * *

 

Victor was blushing purposely as he reminisced how he first met Yuuri with the second years in an outdoor class, “AH~! He was such a cute child! Fighting against 6 bullies on his fifth night in this school to defend my hono-”

The children laughed as an unknown object hit Victor hard on the head.They knew who it was that had thrown it. ‘Victuuri’ was a very famous term in the school. All the young wizards adored them and their ‘unique’ outdoor classes where they had two sorcerers teaching them simultaneously.   

“You don’t have to tell that story every time!” shouted a flustered Yuuri. 

Victor smiled as Yuuri stood next to him. It’s been more than 10 years since that night in the bathroom. And Victor has never been more thankful to still be alive. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that night in the bathroom, Victor was seen almost everyday with Yuuri to the point that the teachers had to deliberately separate them because Yuuri could barely get to class wwwww AND VICTOR DEBATED BY SAYING HE COULD TEACH YUURI BETTER THAN THEY CAN HAHAHAHAHA (I would totally write how Victor’s hair was dramatically cut off and how he almost died in Yuuri’s arms during his sixth year but that would make this a whole fic and I’m not ready for that commitment lol You just need to imagine Victor lying on Yuuri’s lap and then gently cupping Yuuri’s face, “…I’m sorry I’m no longer beautiful…” and Yuuri is crying, “You’re always beautiful.. With or without your long hair, Victor. So please… please don’t leave me yet…”)


	3. Post-China Cup Sleepover

**Yuuri~! I brought the DVD with me! With eng subtitles too!**

_DVD?_

**Remember the thai horror movie you wanted to watch? I’ll go to your room!**

_Phichit it’s 10pm_

**You and Victor took the suite right?**

_I just got back from the ice rink_

**I’ll invite guanghong and leo!**

_I haven’t showered_

**and we’ll bring extra blankets and snacks!**

_PHICHIT WAIT_

**why? It’s our last night in beijing :(**

_….fine I’ll leave the door unlocked_

**Yay~!**

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, how’s your feet? This water is not as effective as the onsen huh…”

“Victor you look more displeased about this than I do.”

“I’ll have to get used to not coming back to the relaxing waters.” Victor moved forward from the other end of the bathtub and gently grabbed Yuuri’s left leg.

Yuuri did his best not to flinch away. His thighs and feet were on fire. Fatigue finally hit him once he stopped practicing. 

“…ow..!”

“Bear with me.”

Sharing bathtubs with Victor was no longer something Yuuri had to be ashamed of. In fact, Victor regularly assisted Yuuri with his stretches and any necessary release of tension in his muscles. Being a figure skater himself, Victor knew exactly where it hurt the most and how to undo those wind-up knots. 

“You’re doing so good.”

Yuuri braced himself by holding on to the edges of the bathtub, panting slightly from the incoming pain. The worst was when Victor pushed his legs past that certain point but Yuuri held on, thinking of the bliss he would feel once all that tension was released. 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the suite, Guang-Hong and Leo were awkwardly sitting in the ‘living room’, awaiting (begging for) Phichit’s arrival. They expected to be greeted by Yuuri and Victor but…obviously they were a little busy. The bathroom was in the inner part of the suite however those two voices from it were as clear as a whistle.  

“…um…. Leo… what are they doing in there…?”

Leo’s face was as pale as a ghost with his hands shaking slightly, “I-I’m not sure Guang-Hong. Try not to think too much about it.”

“Should we be worried? Phichit said to just come in right?”

“…yes.”

When the main door opened, the two had never been happier to see Phichit. He had taken longer to get some refreshments from the stores near the hotel.

“Eh? Why're you guys just sitting there?”

Guang-Hong and Leo gestured and pointed towards the bathroom. They quietened until Phichit heard it too.

“…AH! Victor…! Wait.. Too hard!”

“Just a little more Yuuri.”

“…can’t…!”

Guang-Hong and Leo had never seen Phichit whip out his phone so fast before. They hurriedly jumped off the couch when they saw Phichit sprinting to the bathroom.

“PHICHIT NO!”

 

* * *

 

When one leg was done, Victor proceeded to the next one. He didn’t like pushing Yuuri but Yuuri insisted on doing the late night practice since they’ll be boarding an 8-hour flight the next day and they wouldn’t be able to practice for awhile until they’ve settled down.

The angry marks on Yuuri’s feet were normal for a figure skater but.. Seeing Yuuri in this much pain, shaking and panting from simple stretches was enough to worry Victor a little. Yuuri always gave his best after all. 

Victor was merciless when he stretched Yuuri, making sure he heard that pained high-pitched gasp or hear that soft cracking sound before he deemed it over. And the result was satisfying. Yuuri would turn into a pile of goo and slide down the edge of the bathtub. 

Victor slowly and gently lowered Yuuri’s leg, “All done.”

Yuuri nodded with hazy eyes, “…mm…”

Once Yuuri’s pained moans and pleas were over, they could hear all sorts of other noises from the other side of the door. It sounded like harsh whispers before the door began to rattle and burst open. In came the fallen skater trios, all flat on the floor and groaning. 

Victor looked mildly surprised but Yuuri couldn’t be bothered after that intense warm-up and its relaxing aftermath. 

Yuuri leaned towards the trio with one arm dangling from the edge of the bathtub. His voice was hoarse, a little slurry and well, it wasn’t how it usually sounded and it definitely didn't sound like someone who just took a 'normal' bath, “…oh hey. You guys're early… Give us like… 5 minutes.”

Leo nodded frantically, “Y-YES!”

Guang-Hong bowed his head, “SORRY FOR INTRUDING!”

The two quickly got up and pulled a very reluctant Phichit with them. Leo made sure to lock the door from the inside before closing it. 

Even after that, Victor and Yuuri could still hear them bickering.

“I DIDN’T GET TO TAKE A PHOTO!”

“YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO!” 

Victor laughed and then affectionately ruffled Yuuri’s hair as he stood up in the bathtub, “I’ll get the towels and bathrobes.”

“…k.”

It took awhile to convince Yuuri to get out of the tub to dry up after that. Honestly, Yuuri just wanted to sleep by then. With Victor’s aid, eventually, they joined the others in the living room where the couch and carpet floors had been layered with blankets and pillows. The DVD player was turned on and the snacks were distributed. 

Phichit might not have gotten the juicy shot in the bathroom, but he didn’t miss Victor carrying Yuuri bridal style with both of them wearing nothing but bathrobes. 

 

* * *

 

**Let’s go out for drinks**

_Can’t. I’m babysitting_

**what**

_I’m babysitting_

**It’s 11pm**

_Exactly. But can bring some over if you want. My door’s open_

**???? ok**

 

* * *

 

“He said he was what?”

Chris had an odd smile on his face, “Babysitting.”

Georgi snorted, “Usually its us who babysits him. Victor can never hold his liquor for too long.”

When they reached the suite, it was dim-lit with only the TV screen illuminating the place. 

“Yo.” Victor greeted when they came around to the living room of the suite. 

Georgi and Chris had a shocked look on their faces before it softened naturally. It was like staring at a sleeping puppy pile. Phichit was sprawled on the couch, Guang-Hong was wrapped with Leo in one blanket on the floor, directly in front of the screen where they had previously lied on their stomachs for ‘extra suspense’, Yuuri was leaning on Victor’s chest, comfortably nestled in the V of his legs with a blanket and Victor was sitting against the couch, in between Guang-Hong and Leo’s stretched legs. The alternate gentle snores really wrapped things up. 

“Had a good time with the kids?” Chris took Victor’s right side while Georgi took his left. 

Victor chuckled, “Not even 30 minutes in and these guys are knocked out.” then he carefully adjusted himself as to not awaken Yuuri whom he then glanced to with a fond smile, "This one was out like a light before the movie even started."  

Georgi passed Victor a popped bottle, “Being youthful has its downs.”

They weren’t that much older but when compared, you could easily tell who belonged in the which age group.

In midst of finishing the thai horror film, Chris took a kissy-face selfie during a jump-scare, inclusive of all the sleeping figure skaters, Victor’s amused laughing face and Georgi trying to hide behind his hands. He captioned it “China Cup After-Party w/ the kids~ ❤ ❤ ❤ “  

The likes were booming and most of the comments were in regards to the adorable sleeping puppies. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY WERE WATCHING SHUTTER HAHAHAHHAHA PHICHIT PLEASE


	4. Bad Nights - Mercenary AU

‘Bad nights’ for normal people meant a busy day at work, suffering failed or deteriorating relationships, having to study for a test or quiz, meeting deadlines and such. Phichit wouldn’t say that his definition was any different except maybe his was leaning towards the ‘thank-god-we-didn’t-die’ type of ‘bad night’.

The scene they had left from was a mess. Two out of five bombs detonated during their mission when he and Victor failed to defuse their respective bombs on time. Luckily, Phichit survived with only a single injured arm and Victor only suffered a blow on the head from the sheer force of the explosion, knocking him unconscious. Yuuri had aided Victor in time to drag him out before the room collapsed.

Despite their failure, the mission went well. And their client was safe from harm. Their remaining two comrades remained to guard their client as they were paid to while Phichit, Yuuri and Victor retreated to seek medical attention. Phichit held onto his own throbbing arm as Yuuri carried Victor on his back.

Once they had reached the base deep within the southeast forest, Phichit alerted the medical staff for assistance via the transmission device on the wall. A gurney was rushed towards them not a moment later and Victor was lowered onto it. Phichit stared at Victor’s chest where his uniform was sticking to the man’s skin; almost completely soaked in blood. He wondered how bad it was this time for Victor.

“Phichit, your arm..” Yuuri’s voice was laced with concern. It was a little strange but Phichit didn’t think too much about how soft and… ragged Yuuri sounded.

Phichit was about to respond when he saw Yurio up ahead. He must’ve seen Victor’s condition because he was striding towards them like a storm.

Yuuri didn’t even flinch when Yurio grabbed him by his vest and roughly handled him, “YOU SAID YOU’D PROTECT HIM!”

Again, Phichit caught that strangeness in Yuuri’s voice as Yuuri calmly assured, “It’s alright Yurio. His head just hit the wall a little. That’s all.”

“THAT’S ALL?!” Yurio fumed, “THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH ALL THAT BLOOD?!” Yurio shoved Yuuri back and took a step forward to further intimidate Yuuri but an odd ‘splotch’ sound cut off Yurio’s anger momentarily.

Both Yurio and Phichit looked down. Yurio’s right shoe had stepped on a small puddle of blood.

Phichit slowly raised his head, looked past Yuuri, eyes tracing back the path from which he and Yuuri came from. His thoughts came to him slowly, if Victor only suffered a head injury, why would his front attire be covered in blood? Why didn’t Phichit notice how pale Yuuri was? Why didn’t he realize Yuuri’s cold sweat and harsh breathing? Why didn’t he realize who was suffering the most out of the three of them?

Yuuri staggered a little from Yurio’s hard push. His lips quirked up a little at Yurio in that gentle smile he always wore, “Sorry Yurio.. I tried, to protect him-“

Yurio was frozen, eyes wide open as he finally took in Yuuri’s condition. He was shivering, his eyes were sunken, his face looked drained and his posture was weak.

A glimmer of sweat shined on Yuuri’s skin and his eyes became half-lidded, “…really… I tried-“ Yuuri’s eyes rolled back as he collapsed forward, forcing Yurio to catch him. Yurio’s hand felt cold as he partially hugged Yuuri’s back. He lifted his palm only to see red. There was blood. So much blood.

When Yurio lowered himself from the weight of Yuuri’s body in his arms, he could see the trail of blood Yuuri had left behind. Yurio couldn’t hear Phichit’s panicked shouts for medical assistance, he could only feel the cold blood dripping from his arm and he could only see the gruesome condition of Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri didn’t just ‘aid’ Victor by dragging him out of the collapsing room. Yuuri had received the damage of the explosion and proceeded to carry Victor all the way to base. 

 

* * *

 

Victor felt as though he was surrounded by water. Sometimes he’d submerge for long periods of time and then he’d resurface only to deal with unclear sounds and faces that were mere shadows. Time passed like that. The same process over and over again. Until finally, he woke up.

He could hear and smell the familiar atmosphere of the medical room. This would usually be the time for Yuuri or Yurio to be in his face, gushing their worries and concern of his wellbeing. A smile already broke from Victor as he anticipated for something that never happened in the next few quiet minutes.

Victor frowned from the lack of attention. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the bright surroundings before scanning the room. His body felt sore, even as he turned his neck. Yuuri and Yurio were nowhere to be seen, just Yakov.

Victor chuckled lightly, “Well this is unexpected. I was expecting one of the Yuri’s. Or both.”

Yakov would usually lecture him about… well just about anything but today, Yakov put on a face that had pity, sadness and seriousness. Victor read Yakov’s eyes and knew something was wrong. Yurio was still under probation so he wasn’t assigned to any missions. Which left Victor only one person to worry about.

“Yakov, where’s Yuuri?”

Yakov crossed his arms and sat back with a deep sigh exhaling through his nose, “Vitya, you’ve been out for 3 days, swimming in and out of consciousness. Your head injury has been steadily recovering.”

That wasn’t the point Victor was looking for but Victor chose not to interrupt.

Yakov seemed to have sighed again, like he wasn’t sure if he should tell Victor, but he eventually caved in, “Katsuki Yuuri hasn’t woken up since the night of your mission.”

Was it possible to hear the sound when one’s heart sank? Victor could vouch for that.

“He suffered severe blood loss and multiple lacerations on his back…..he was also-….” Victor tuned Yakov out. He didn’t want to hear all this. He knew he had blacked out after the bomb detonated, but not before he had heard Yuuri call his name. What did Yuuri suffer because of him this time?

“Yuri’s with him. Been with him every day since.”

 

* * *

 

True to Yakov’s words, Yurio was indeed sitting by Yuuri’s bedside in a visitor’s chair when Victor was deemed stable enough to walk around and had visited Yuuri. There were bags under Yurio’s eyes. He had been waiting.

Victor stood by Yurio’s side as they both watched Yuuri’s unconscious state, his breathing assisted by the medical ventilator and his heart rate steady. It was the only sound in the room, until Yurio finally spoke.

“He’s strong right?”

Yurio remembered when he had shouted at Yuuri. Remembered when he realized Yuuri was not alright. He’d been angry. Why was Victor the one who always suffered the brunt of the missions? But it’s not like he wanted Yuuri to get hurt in Victor’s place. Yurio bit the inside of his cheeks. He didn’t want his final words to Yuuri to be angry shouts. He didn’t want Yuuri’s pained smile to be his last. He wanted… He wanted them to go out for those stupid Japanese pork cutlet bowls again. He wanted Yuuri to smile, to hear his voice again.  

Yurio’s underlying meaning stripped itself bare to Victor, Yurio truly asking if Yuuri would ever wake up soon and if he’d be alright. Victor smiled fondly as his hand gently patted Yurio’s head. Ignoring Yurio’s silent tears, Victor left the question unanswered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off scene: Guang Hong and Leo had to comfort Phichit who cried because he didn't realize and he was the most capable to care for Yuuri but he didn't and fuck the amount of guilt in this damn it let my sons be happy
> 
> Tbh, both Yuuri and Victor hit their heads but Yuuri remained conscious even after he had shielded Victor from the explosives and head trauma + blood loss lead to his comatose state. #prayforkatsukiyuuri


	5. Fantasy AU - Vampires

Humans were easy prey. No matter how high their alcohol tolerance were, they were weak to the intoxicants specially designed by the vampires. One drop of the purple vials all vampires carry was enough to make any humans disoriented for a good ol’ snack.

Blood was never their only diet but it was the most satisfying.

Then there were the humans who didn’t even need that special push. Some would readily get drunk just from regular alcohol alone.

Taking blood required consent and humans were much pliable when they weren’t in their right mind. The vampires who attend these clubs and parties often stood by a code to never drink more than necessary for the human to remain alive and healthy. Victor Nikiforov was no exception.

He was a known creature in both worlds. Not many vampires could live the extravagant double life, only the powerful could. Unaffected by both the Sun and Moon, the pure vampires were not bound by the control of nature. Being born and bred in the highest hierarchy of vampires, Victor could ask for any human he wanted. Just a wink would cast a glamour, just his voice would incline humans to come closer, just his touch could melt those in his arms.

But Victor was selective. He had a sensitive sense of smell. And he only drank the blood of the worthy. And he would make it known to others to stay away from his prey.

Tonight, what caught his eye was a stunning drunkard who challenged two vampires to a dance-off and it was absolutely hilarious and entertaining to watch. Victor had never seen Yuri Plisetsky lose his pride to grumpily accept a dance challenge from a human nor had he seen any human being able to keep up and match Christophe Giacometti in a pole dancing challenge. When the drunk human turned to Victor, eyes clearly challenging him next, Victor could feel it. This was his prey for the night.

The room practically cleared away from the two of them when Victor made it clear that no one was to touch this human. Victor humored the human as best as he could. He found it thrilling at the strength and stamina of this human. They danced a comedic lovers’ dance, smiling and laughing freely.

If Victor didn’t know any better, he’d say he didn’t remember where his façade started and where it ended. It sort of grayed to the point Victor had pulled his mask off. It was hard not to let himself go when with someone as fun as the drunk human.

Eventually, Victor managed to persuade the human to a secret quarters in the building only known to vampires. With this much excess energy buzzing in the human, Victor would be able to drink a lot more than he usually could.

The human immediately landed on his back against the soft mattress of the bed, his glasses lazily taken off his face with a loopy smile and flushed cheeks. Perhaps removing the glasses was a habit before sleep. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, exposing his beautiful and tantalizing neck. Victor didn’t waste any time. He climbed on the bed and crawled over the human’s body.

He lowered his head, scented the delicious blood beneath smooth skin and sank his teeth gently into a pulsing vein. The blood that washed over his tongue was hot and exquisite. Two gulps later, Victor’s eyes widened. This taste was not of a human. A chuckle rumbled between his lips as Victor quickly dislodged himself. The teeth marks healed instantly. How had no one noticed?

Victor lifted himself enough to watch the creature closely. With his glasses off, the previously hazel pupils had started to glow a luminescent yellow and his drunk smile was replaced by a playful smirk.

“What’s wrong? Was my blood too good?” They creature beneath Victor pushed his hair back and craned his neck even more, the most intimate gesture for a vampire’s permission to drink, “Don’t let me stop you~”

Victor returned the smirk, “I’m going to suck you dry, werewolf~”

The werewolf braced himself upwards to lick his own blood from Victor’s lips, “I’d like to see you try.”

Gentle was for humans. But this creature required none. Victor dove back down to the offered neck and bit roughly, tearing more flesh as he sucked ferociously. To his delight, the creature moaned in both pain and pleasure. Although breathing was not required for Victor, he found himself panting as hard as the creature in his arms. Werewolf blood was superior to humans; stronger, far more rare and delicious. Victor could barely stop himself but if anything, he had more control than any vampire within the next country.

Victor released his lips to hoarsely whisper a question in the werewolf’s ear, “Your name, my dear. May I have it?”

He didn’t miss the shudder from using that endearing term. The werewolf eyed him wearily, “Katsuki… Yuuri..”

“Yuuri.” Victor smiled as he rolled his hips to expose the werewolf’s growing arousal against his own. It had been awhile since he drank enough to be able to arouse himself and who knew a werewolf could get off from having their blood sucked by a vampire? Hearing Yuuri’s vocal pleasure from parted lips and the slight twist of his body made Victor gaze hungrily.

When Victor did nothing but watch, Yuuri grind his hips upwards, “Are you going to move anytime soon?” he asked with an underlying annoyance.

Victor’s eyes twinkled with delight. Such a lovely prey he had caught. Perhaps it was the other way around. Whatever the case, tonight was full of surprises. And Victor was not one to deny himself surprises.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now imagine Yuuri waking up alone, not knowing what had happened. Imagine him running away from that room. Imagine a few days later when Victor suddenly comes to him like “YUURI~!” and Yuuri is like ‘Why the fuck is a vampire talking to me omfg’ AHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Technically Yuuri did get drunk but in the presence of an enemy / prey, his werewolf instinct kicked in and he behaved the way he would have without the voice of reason from his human self. So yeah, sorry Victor, you’ll suffer in canon and in AU’s where Yuuri doesn’t remember your initial night of fun-ness wwwww


	6. Mafia AU - First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fucked up but I have always reserved this AU for almost every fandom I write for wwwww

There were always people wearing white clothes and white masks. We don’t have names like they do. Just numbers. There were many of us at first. But less and less came out from the white room. We went in according to our turns every day.

My number is #11. The people in white call me that. But every time I come out the white room, they called me monster. Brilliant little monster, perfect monster, anything at all that associated with _monster_. They always said they couldn’t wait to release me so that I can destroy things as a monster should. I didn’t like it when they forced me to destroy things and the white room hurt but… where else could I go?

I don’t really remember what happened but one day, everything that was white became red. I was in the white room. I was screaming. But the pain suddenly stopped. I woke up on the cold table and pulled and teared away the belts around my wrists and ankles. The white room was dark, all the bright lights were turned off. My body hurt like it always did because of the white room but I wanted to know what was happening. I opened the door and every other number like me had stopped moving. All the people that wore white stopped moving too. They were just… lying on the ground, all dipped in shallow red liquid.

My legs gave out and I sat in a red puddle between a few of the other numbers. I didn’t want to be the only one that wasn’t red. The red marks around my wrists and ankles didn’t seem to suffice, it wasn’t red like the puddle.

There was the sound of footsteps coming towards me. 

When I looked up, I saw someone smiling at me. This person had really long hair, very pretty long hair. Shiny and flowy. I wanted to touch it. But a monster destroys things. I didn’t want to destroy this person. 

“Hey there.” that person spoke with a soft tone. I never heard someone speak so nicely to me before.

“Do you want to come with me?”

“…where?” was that my voice? How long has it been since I spoke? All I remember doing is screaming.

“Anywhere you want to go. You don’t have to hurt anymore.”

To not be hurt anymore… The only thing that hurt me was the white room. I wondered if that meant-

“Did you destroy the white room?”

That person’s smile disappeared momentarily. But then he nodded, “That’s right.” That person held out his hand to me, “Won’t you come with me?”

Something hurt in my chest to hear those words. And then my eyes couldn’t see clearly anymore. I didn’t know I could cry so freely. I used to only cry and scream in the white room. But these tears were different. I wasn’t crying from the pain. I don’t know why I was crying. But I didn’t stop, not even when that person knelt in front of me, not when that person wrapped his arms around me, not when that person murmured gentle words into my ear, not when I fell asleep after sobbing on his shoulder. If anything, I think I cried harder. 

I don’t remember a lot from that time but I do remember the white room. And I remember the person who destroyed it and took me away. That person with long grey hair who held me gently and carried me in his arms. That person who gave me my first real name.

He whispered it in my ear just before I slipped into darkness, “Yuuri.”

I liked my name. I liked that person’s name too. _‘Victor’_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which, young Victor was sent to investigate a (traitor) family that funded an illegal research facility which served the purpose to groom mindless destructive soldiers from young kidnapped children. Victor’s family was about to take action but just as they got there, to save face and destroy evidence, the (traitor) family themselves killed everyone in the facility and the children that were experimented on. By the time Victor and his family got there, only one child was left because the (traitor) family had overlooked the white room. Yuuri was adopted into Victor’s family and was personally raised by Victor himself~ And yes, he did destroy the white room because he was the one to cut off the power source before the (traitor) family killed everyone in the dark.
> 
> (Actual mafia fic will focus more on how Victor conditions Yuuri to control his inhuman #11 self and his other human half - it will not be pretty because inhuman!Yuuri is nearly indestructible)


	7. Life After Love (Post-retirement)

Victor sat back on the couch, crossed legs with a mug of coffee in his hand wearing nothing but a bath robe. The suite was perfect. The carpets were soft and warm enough to walk barefoot on despite the snow outside, the bedroom was spacious and toasty, the living room was welcoming with its decorated art and interior design, and the bathroom had a tub and shower that could probably fit five people respectively. Everything was perfect.

Browsing through the social networks via laptop updated Victor of recent events. He read about various skaters and international news. He even replied to some emails; some personal, and some on behalf of Yuuri.

Victor smiled against the rim of his coffee mug. They had waited quite some time since their engagement to get married. Even longer to go on their honeymoon. Victor had to admit though, the period of their engagement had been some of the best years of his life.

After Victor placed the laptop on top of the table in front of the couch, next to his coffee mug, he stood up and walked to the bedroom where his sleeping beauty laid peacefully.

Two years. Two years of sharing the podium with both Yuri’s. Truly, it was the best two seasons of their lives – inclusive of all the lewd comments Victor and Yuuri would make during practice, the silent smirks and eye contacts during their individual performances and of course, cheering on for their annoyed but adored kitten, Yurio.

Yurio, Yuuri and Victor switched between the top three placements for two whole seasons. Although Yuuri’s anxiety never went away, it was considerably tolerable after Victor or Yurio calmed him down in their own way. Even so, they conquered the men’s singles figure skating world for all it was worth and then abruptly, Victor and Yuuri retired together after Yuuri’s final gold medal. As promised, they announced their set date for the wedding and ran away shortly after the ceremony.

Victor opened the door to the bedroom and smiled helplessly at Yuuri’s sleeping form, body lying flat and exposed as the blanket was discarded on the floor, save for his boxers that he managed to put on in the middle of the night. Yuuri was never a morning person but he was still asleep for a whole different reason. They still had time before their flight but Yurio was expecting a call from them for an update. They were his new coaches after all.

The bed dipped as Victor hovered above Yuuri, hands pressing against the sheet on either sides of Yuuri’s arms, inspecting last night’s damage. There were still some faded marks littered here and there around Yuuri’s back but the prominent and angry mark against Yuuri’s nape made Victor smirk proudly. That was what drove them to climax last night; Yuuri clutching desperately on the sheets as Victor thrust deeply from behind and bit Yuuri’s neck till it bled. Yuuri became very pliable after that, drained completely after such an intense climax.

Victor would probably get Yuuri’s death glares when it starts to throb. To be fair, Yuuri’s marks on Victor weren’t so kind either.

Gently, Victor lowered himself and licked Yuuri’s nape, stirring the younger man awake.

“Yuuri” Victor called out warmly against Yuuri’s bed hair.

Yuuri groaned out his refusal to wake up. Victor could never hold himself back from chuckling at how childish Yuuri acted sometimes.  

Grudgingly, Victor landed his whole body on top of Yuuri which only made Yuuri groan louder. But Victor knew how to get his lover to comply.

“And here I thought I could have my last shower in this lovely suite with my husband. But I guess not.”

He waited and waited. As expected, Yuuri turned his head enough to look at Victor from one eye. He was not smitten at all by Victor’s manipulation but there was love behind that glare.

“…I hate you…” Yuuri mumbled.

Victor leaned in for a peck on the corner of Yuuri’s lips. That was never enough for Yuuri but Victor liked it when Yuuri took initiative. So when Victor braced himself on his arms again, he was totally ready for Yuuri to turn his body underneath Victor and pull Victor down roughly by the neck for a real kiss.

Along the way, their bodies mingled. Victor’s robe was peeled off despite the distracting kiss and soon, it was discarded on top of the blanket on the carpet.

Hands started roaming; Victor’s tracing his marks on Yuuri’s skin, Yuuri’s doing the same to Victor’s body. The violent scratch marks on Victor’s back were caressed by gentle fingers as Victor deepened their kiss. They exchanged hot breaths as they angled their heads momentarily for the perfect fit of their lips. They’ve done it plenty of times, more than enough to know how the other liked it. Yuuri shivered and broke the kiss when Victor’s fingers pressed into the mark on Yuuri’s nape.

Like that wasn’t enough, Victor rolled his hips to create that lovely friction between their groins. Yuuri bit his bottom lip, tossed his head back and made a sound from the back of his throat as his fingers found their way back into the scratches on Victor’s back.

Victor loved the sounds Yuuri made in bed. Whether it was Victor tearing Yuuri apart or vice versa, Victor will always loved Yuuri’s pants, his gasps and the little desperate moans he made when he’s close. But the real cherry on top of the cake was when Yuuri came, gasping ‘Vitya’ in the most sensual way Victor never thought was possible for his nickname. Yuuri picked up the nickname when Russia became his home rink after Yuuri’s first silver medal at the Grand Prix Finals in Spain.

Yuuri writhed so beautifully beneath Victor now. They didn’t get to explore each other much during their competitive days but right there in the suite, there was no restraint between them. It was the last day of their honeymoon and Victor was going to make it so worth it. But first, a shower was due. Victor swiftly got off Yuuri and before his husband could question anything, Victor snaked his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and under his knees to carry him off the bed.

“Victor oh my go-“ Yuuri was starting to protest.

“I’ll drop you if you struggle Yuuri~” Victor ‘threatened’ with a sweet smile.

Yuuri sighed dramatically and opted to wrap his arms around Victor’s neck instead. Teasingly, Yuuri kissed along Victor’s jaw, licked his pulse point and naughtily bit into the bobbing adam’s apple. In retaliation, Victor pinched what he could within his hold and reveled in Yuuri’s yelps of surprise.

They were both a mess of breathless, giggling lovers by the time they got into the bathroom.

When Victor was young, he always wondered what life he would live after he could no longer skate competitively. Now, he wondered how he ever considered himself ‘living’ before he met Katsuki Yuuri.

 

* * *

 

**“PUT SOME CLOTHES ON I CAN SEE EVERYTHING”**

Victor and Yuuri smiled casually as they watched an angry Yurio on the screen of the laptop. Yuuri was tucked in Victor’s arms and was sitting between Victor’s legs on the couch. Technically, they were clothed (bathrobes), just not enough to cover the newer marks made in the shower (which was totally Victor’s fault).

Victor raised his forefinger, “Yurio, you need to get used to this. We’ll be doing AND looking much worse when you’re in our care.”

Yurio had opted to start cursing at Victor in Russian which made Yuuri turn to Victor, “Did you really have to say that?”

Victor smirked, “Wanna make it worst?”

Yuuri shrugged.

When Victor held Yuuri lovingly by the chin, and smiled at each other with ‘that look’, Yurio started saying, **“Oh. My. God. DON’T. YOU. DAR-“**

Too late. The lovers were French kissing with their upset protégé shouting from the other side of the screen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Yurio, your dads will be the end of you www CAN YOU GUYS IMAGINE YURIO SCORING REALLY HIGH AND VICTOR AND YUURI KISS TO CELEBRATE WHILE YURIO IS DOING THIS DISGUSTED LOOK HAHAHAH


	8. Yuuri's Farewell

Victor smiled at the framed photograph Yuuri was holding. It was a picture taken during their honeymoon. Their faces were meshed together with wide grins as the random person Victor gave his phone to took candid photos of the couple. It was the best one of the bunch.

Yuuri was smiling at it fondly, entranced by the memory held in a single stilled moment. Makacchin's bark brought him back to reality. Yuuri ruffled the poodle's head as he packed the framed picture into his bag. The last box had been sealed and was ready to be shipped. Yuuri would return to Japan soon.

Victor's apartment was stripped bare of their precious belongings, leaving only the furniture and the interior decor. They lived in it for 3 years before they finally retired.

Yuuri strapped on his bag and put on his coat and scarf. Victor had bought those for him. Victor wanted to ask if Yuuri remembered how naughty they'd been at the store that day. Every coat Yuuri tried on was personally handled by Victor and Victor would purposely wrap his arms around Yuuri to tie the belt from behind or to sensually button and unbutton the attire. Victor didn't hide the lust in his eyes reflected in the mirror in front of them and neither did Yuuri. It was a wonder how they didn't get thrown out of the shop for the tension they'd caused.

As delightful as the memory was, Victor made no comment on the topic. Instead he followed quietly behind Yuuri and waited for the soft click of his apartment door. It was the last they'd see of it.

Loving Yuuri had been the easiest thing Victor had ever done. And although he never truly mastered handling Yuuri's anxiety, he worked through it with Yuuri, enough to calm him down. And when things got out of hand during practice, well, Victor would put on their song and he'd ask Yuuri to skate with him. Yuuri never said no to his offer.

In the cold streets of St. Petersburg, Victor and Yuuri walked side by side in silence. Words were not necessary for them. They were fine most days with just holding hands. Victor would have taken Yuuri's hand if Yuuri wasn't already holding the last moving box.

Victor would never stop Yuuri from going home. It was where Yuuri needed to be.

But before the awaited flight, Victor knew that there was a surprise party planned for Yuuri in the restaurant they frequented for 'special occasions'.

It was Yurio who texted Yuuri about it later after the last box was posted over the counter of a courier company.

Yuuri thought it was a normal farewell party. But when almost all their skating friends shouted his name upon his arrival, Yuuri was overwhelmed. Victor would never tire from seeing that surprised look on Yuuri's face. They had traveled far and wide to celebrate his permanent leave.

As Yuuri was swarmed by their friends, Victor patted Makacchin's head. The poodle looked straight at Victor and whined. Makacchin must have known that it was set on following Yuuri and not Victor.

Victor only whispered, "It's alright Makacchin."

The farewell party was not really a party. The atmosphere was... 'Fake'. Everyone avoided the big topic for Yuuri's sake. Victor appreciated the gesture but... Like Yuuri's harsher anxiety attacks, maybe it was better if he'd let it all out. Victor knew how much Yuuri would miss all of them. His decision to quit the skating world and to return back to Japan burdened him in ways Victor couldn't imagine.

Not to mention, the other little thing that haunted Yuuri's mind.

The party prolonged longer than Victor expected and he was getting very anxious. He hoped that he had some privacy with Yuuri when the time came. Victor's skin itched with a need for that privacy. Finally, the group ushered Yuuri out of the restaurant.

Yuuri smiled as they hugged him, Mila and Sala were first, followed by the others, then Phichit, who hugged Yuuri so dearly while making small promises of keeping contact. Victor swore Yuuri almost tapped out. And last but not least, Yurio.

He was grumpy as ever with his longer hair and impressive height. He towered easily over Yuuri and as he came closer, Victor saw how pained Yurio looked at Yuuri. If Victor thought Phichit's hug was hardcore, he was very wrong. Yurio hugged Yuuri like he never had before. He buried his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck and spoke only two words, "I'm sorry."

With shaky hands, Yuuri hugged back. In the years since they met, the two Yuri's bonded closer than anyone would've guessed. They became family. Victor smiled at the sight. His time was almost up and he knew he wouldn't get that privacy after all but it was alright. He didn't mind sharing the moment with all of them.

The clock strike at exactly 4pm.

Yuuri's phone vibrated in his pocket just as everyone was beginning to disperse. Thinking it was a call, Yuuri turned towards the slightly tinted window of the restaurant. But it turned out to be a reminder from one of his many apps. Victor downloaded dozens of them and Yuuri never bothered to delete them.

"Late for your flight?" Phichit asked in a friendly tone when he peeked and saw it was a reminder.

Yuuri laughed, "I guess so."

Yuuri was about to swipe away the reminder but the screen suddenly went blank. Yuuri figured it must have been the app's special feature so he waited. Then there were little cracking noises before a familiar face came onto screen, **"Yuuri~!"**

Everyone within earshot froze. Especially Yuuri whose eyes widened as he took a sharp intake of breath.

On his screen, was none other than Victor, wearing his usual shirt and slacks. He was in their apartment when the video was recorded, sitting on their couch, smiling that carefree smile at the camera.

**"I have a feeling you would forget our anniversary this year so I made this video to remind you! I won't be with you today but that doesn't mean you get to forget about me."**

Yuuri could hear his own heartbeat in his head. Victor was supposed to be performing a show in Paris. But his flight didn't land in one piece.

 **"So, Yuuri. I want to tell you."** Victor did a heart shape with his hands, **"That I looooooovvveee you so much~"**

Tears were welling in Yuuri's eyes, making it hard to see the screen but Victor's voice was still clear as day. Yuuri couldn't even begin to express how much he dearly missed that voice and that face.

**"Yuuri, I really wanted to take you to Japan this year... I hope we get to spend our post-anniversary dates there. You'd like that right?"**

Yuuri laughed breathlessly as his hands trembled to keep his phone still. Of course he'd like that.

**"Happy Anniversary Yuuri~ We're very far apart right now but I know you'll always stay close to me."**

Yuuri was a mess throughout those lines. How cruel it all was to remind him of their anniversary and their song that way. He was sobbing with a fist rubbing at his eyes and his chest heaved painfully with each gasp.

Makacchin's bark made Yuuri look up. There in his reflection amongst the worried and crying looks of his friends, was Victor. The man of his life was standing right behind him, smiling sadly at him. The video was at its last few seconds. And Yuuri stilled as he watched Victor wrap his arms around Yuuri's waist. Victor closed the gap between them, his chest against Yuuri's back.

Victor leaned into Yuuri's face and Yuuri could almost FEEL how real it all was; Victor's warmth from his loving embrace and the softness of his hair against Yuuri's skin. Victor's reflecting lips moved in time with the video's final words.

 **"Yuuri. I hope you can love yourself, as much as I do. And I'll always be with you."** The reflecting Victor brushed his lips against Yuuri's cheek with closed eyes and a comforting smile, **"Just close your eyes and I'll be there."**

The video ended. Victor was no longer hugging him in the window. An eerie silence befell on them except for a few sobs from some of the skaters.

Despite his earlier outburst, Yuuri calmed down relatively easily. He was not alone. And Victor made sure he knew that. There was a new growing peace inside of him. He never had closure with Victor because of the plane crash. But that video and that final memory of Victor's hug in the reflection - be it imagination or not - was enough for Yuuri.

Yuuri turned to his friends with his tear-stricken face and he offered them a genuine smile. He was okay. And that strong demeanour of Yuuri's made them all hug him once more. Yuuri laughed, thankful and finally feeling free.

From afar, Victor smiled at them. Hugging Yuuri and having Yuuri 'see' him was all he ever wanted to do before he left for good. And just like that, his time was finally up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways our loved ones will say goodbye to us. For me, my dad left me a message on Fb messenger and he set a reminder in my phone of my own birthday with the caption being my nickname only he uses and he put hearts all around it. (My birthday is a month after his, 3 weeks after his death)
> 
> I cried for many days but I'm glad he did what he did because he left my family too suddenly. And I hope that none of you ever have regrets of those who have passed. And please cherish the ones that still walk the earth with you. You never know what might happen before its too late. 
> 
> Have a safe and Merry Christmas to all of you~ (And Happy Birthday Victor!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Come by alisayamin@tumblr or @twitter to say hello ^3^


End file.
